The War of Love
by Nightmare-of-solomon0083
Summary: The best modern day Romeo & Juliet with a super twist.Enjoy
1. the meeting

The War of Love  
  
Part One  
  
  
  
The characters don't know each other as they did in Digimon…unless they're together in the same gang.  
  
* Matt, hit man of a powerful city gang, the Montague's, was walking home from a big gunfight against the right-hand man, Izzy, of the gang, the Capulet's. Sora, a girl Matt likes from school, walked up and hands him a note*  
  
"What's this?" Matt asked.  
  
"An invitation to a party tonight. It's at a pent house and tons of people from around are coming." Sora answered.  
  
"What's the time it starts?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, um it's at 8:00." Sora answered with a gleam in her eyes.  
  
"That's great…so I'll do my best to make it, k?" Matt said smiling at Sora.  
  
"Yeah, that's good, so tonight at eight." Sora smiled back.  
  
"Okay then. See you." Matt called.  
  
"Bye." Sora whispered.  
  
* Matt read the invitation and saw to his horror, it was at the club of his rival gang, The Capulet's*  
  
  
  
AT MATT'S HOUSE  
  
"TK, can you gimme that silencer?" Matt growled.  
  
" Sure, sooo wuttcha doing?" TK asked, handing the silencer to Matt.  
  
"I'm loading my gun. You going to the big party tonight?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, but without Kari, Tai's sister." TK smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Good thing you found someone on our gang's side. "  
  
"Yeah but she and her family are like not in a gang and her dad is the chief of police….." TK trails off.  
  
*Matt smirks*  
  
TK looks up. "It's true!!" he yells.  
  
"Whatever. Well ya' know I like Sora…." Matt smiles.  
  
" Yeah but when you see Sora standing next to other chicks….she's gonna be a dud. And ya' know Tai likes her." TK chatters.  
  
" Yeah I know, he's my best friend, and he's more likely to get her since his dad is a cop." Matt sighs." Well get going cause it's time."  
  
*TK grabs a 5mm and he and Matt get in Matt's 1997 Silver Cobra Deluxe.*  
  
" Well time to try and crash the Caps party," Matt grins." But first we must find Taichi."  
  
BEFORE THE PARTY  
  
"Hey my Montague hit man….Matt the love maker." Tai Kamiya, son of the head of police, yelled to Matt.  
  
" Hey Tai….." Matt said.  
  
" Why so glum bum…You goin' to the party tonight?" Tai asked.  
  
" That's why we're looking for you…..cause your our way in." TK said.  
  
" Well since the Cap's don't wanna get in trouble by the cops…they must invite me." Tai smiled.  
  
" True, true. Sooo wutchu have in mind?" TK asked.  
  
" Well my small–minded friend…..a little angel dust might do the trick…." Tai smiled.  
  
"The drug?!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Nah the Tinker Bell dust…."  
  
" But why?" TK asked.  
  
"To get you high so that you won't say anything stupid to the gang. After that the affects wear away." Tai explained.  
  
" Great…so let's do it." Matt grinned.  
  
"First you must hear my poem. Well she is the fairies midwife, and she comes in shape no bigger than your thumb. So open your mouth and delight on the drug of Thumbellina," Tai hands them each a pill, " that will bring you to beyond." Matt and TK both take the pills and blackout.  
  
AT THE CAPULET'S PENT HOUSE  
  
" So who you lettin' in here Taichi?" the entrance guard asked.  
  
" My two colleagues, who are neutral in this gang underworld." Tai smiled.  
  
"sump ell tistasty yes isyetries…yewqwu " Matt mumbled.  
  
"yes it is serial dfie difighitoier wyes " TK chorused.  
  
"They're kinda high but you don't mind that do you?….Didn't think so so goodbye." Tai said slickly.  
  
*He helps the two in and finds the bathroom to dunk their heads in.*  
  
" What the!!!!!!!!" Matt sputters.  
  
"Glubbaiofgi..Ahhhh!!" TK yells while Tai dunks his head in the toilet.  
  
" Yep the effects wear off……" Tai smiled slyly.  
  
"Yeah but the pill kills your brain." TK retorted.  
  
" So have you seen Sora, the girl we like?" Matt asked.  
  
" Yep my fellow but she looks yellow. For you there others to make into mothers." Tai rhymed.  
  
" Dude your rhymes suck and they are sick…Show me where Sora is."  
  
"Let us go my little shmo- OW!"  
  
"Haahaa you just got punched by Matt the man." TK smiled. "Is Kari here?"  
  
"Yep she is so go find her if you can." Tai giggled.  
  
Tai went walking to show Matt where Sora was.  
  
*As he was walking, TK bumps into a group of Capulets. They are Joe, Izzy, Davis and Cody.*  
  
" What the fu*%!" Davis yells.  
  
" Hey bust away chump!" Joe hollered.  
  
" Hey guys what's the trouble?"  
  
*The leader of the Capulet's, James, walks over.*  
  
" This freak bumped in to us!" Izzy whined.  
  
" Hey gentlemen, be kind to our visitor…" James cooed.  
  
" But James…"Cody growled.  
  
" Nu-uh…you be kind…"  
  
*James walked away. So did TK*  
  
" So you got into trouble? Did they catch you?"  
  
TK twisted around to see Kari smiling at him.  
  
" Oh hi Kari…um I was looking for you and…"  
  
" Just….Shut up please and…let's go dance." Kari whispered.  
  
"Great so let's go."  
  
*They walk to the dance floor where tons of people from around the city are moving to the hip-hop beat. On the other side of the floor are Tai and the Montague, Matt*  
  
"Sooo where is she?" Matt questioned.  
  
" Over there….so see you 'cause I'm gonna go and dance, with her." Tai smirked.  
  
*Before Tai left, he popped a pill in the hanging mouth of Matt. The room then started to spin and Matt blacked out again.*  
  
*When he came to his head was in the sink. He got his head up and dried it off.*  
  
Man that was weird….I'm so dizzy…where am I? Oh yeah at the Caps…  
  
* He walked into the busy hallway and looked into a giant walled window. On the other side were a pair of eyes, looking straight at him.*  
  
What?! Who's that? She has beautiful eyes.  
  
* He walked to the other side and there stood an angel.*  
  
"An angel you are, as beautiful as one." Matt sweet-talked.  
  
"Why thank you…you are a kind gentleman…..what is your name?"  
  
"What is yours and I'll tell you mine." Matt smiled.  
  
" Well mine is Mimi."  
  
"Mine is.."  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
*The rich bachelor of Venice Beach, Michael (the gay guy from Digimon that likes Mimi) Thayer, walked over to Mimi and the confused Matt.  
  
"Let's go and watch the performance."  
  
*He grabs Mimi's hand and takes her to the dance floor. Matt follows closely behind.*  
  
"Mimi." he whispers.  
  
*She whips her head around*  
  
"What is your name?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Matt, and you are an angel."  
  
*Mimi walks over to Matt and Michael glances toward them. He pays no attention and watches the show*  
  
"So where are you from?" Mimi asked.  
  
"From around." Matt answered.  
  
*He grabs her hand and they run out to the courtyard*  
  
*At that time, TK and Kari walked by Tai and Sora*  
  
"Well there are the two love birds." TK smiled.  
  
"Yep just like us." Kari beamed.  
  
*TK bent his head down and kissed Kari*  
  
*Tai and Sora got the same results*  
  
"So where shall we go, Madame?" Tai joked.  
  
"Oh stoppit!" Sora laughed.  
  
"OK so the party is almost over so where do you want to go?" Tai asked.  
  
"OHNO! I have to take your sister home!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Well there she is." Tai said looking at Kari and TK.  
  
*They walked over and Sora and Kari walked out to the courtyard*  
  
" So TK you like my sis?" Tai asked.  
  
" Yeah..she's so kind and hot and…" TK sighs happily.  
  
"Great…..so I'm fine with you cause your," Tai whispers in TK's ear," a Montague."  
  
"Great…So let's go home then." TK says.  
  
"Yeah I'm tired too. Matt can ride his motorcycle home." Tai says.  
  
*They get in Tai's car and drive to Tai's house*  
  
" So now I guess I gotta go home then." Matt sighs.  
  
"But not without a goodbye kiss." Mimi smiles.  
  
*They kiss passionately. Then Mimi best friend, Diana walks over. She is shocked to see Mimi and Matt, but happy too.*  
  
" Hey Mimi. Mona and James want you." Diana says.  
  
*Matt and Mimi break away*  
  
"Okay then….I'll see you later maybe Matt." Mimi grins.  
  
"Yeah I guess." Matt says.  
  
*Diana leads Mimi to the Capulet leaders and Matt follows quietly behind. When he sees James he immediately knows he's a Capulet.*  
  
Why is Mimi going over to them? Oh No she's a Capulet!  
  
  
  
*He ran out to the parking lot and got on his bike…He drove it out and hid it in the bushes…After that Matt climbed the wall protecting the pent house and ran across the front lawn. The party was done so no one was out. He jumped over the fence to the pool yard and hid behind a pillar. A surveillance camera turned to his direction then turned the other way. Matt ran under its sight range and to the window below Mimi's window. Once there, he climbed up the terrace to her balcony.*  
  
"Matt? A Montague? Why? It's just a name. Why can't we be lovers?" Mimi said to herself. " Should I say something or keep listening?" Matt whispered.  
  
"Mimi!" he said finally.  
  
"Is that you Matt?" Mimi asked, opening the veil.  
  
"Yeah it is."  
  
*He stepped into the room*  
  
"Hello. Did you hear me?" Mimi asked smiling.  
  
"Um uh yeah I was." Matt said guiltily.  
  
"Great…so you know I'd change my name to be with you Matt."  
  
"Yeah I guess I do." He smiled.  
  
"Great then come here."  
  
"Okay"  
  
*He walked over to her*  
  
"So are you still a virgin?" Mimi asked slyly.  
  
"Are um uh you??" Matt gulped.  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
*She smiled and took off her nightdress.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Ohhh you know what's gonna happen now!!!]  
  
  
  
Well that's the end of part 1.Hope you liked it.The next installment will be up in a few weeks to a month.  
  
The next will include a lot more action and passion. 


	2. a joyful reunion a sad parting

The War of Love  
  
PART TWO  
  
After sleeping with Mimi, Matt plans to leave. They are now together in Mimi's bed  
  
" Oh Matt I love you…." Mimi whispered.  
  
" I do to and that's why I want to marry you." Matt urged.  
  
Just then Diana walked in to the room. She was surprised to see Matt but still spoke  
  
" Mimi, get your ass out of bed. Mona's coming and she seems kinda' pissed. And you, Montague, get out of here quick." Diana exclaimed.  
  
" What?! Crap I'd better get out of here." Matt yelped.  
  
He pulled on his pants and ran out to the balcony. Mimi followed him  
  
" Matt I love you…and make sure to bring word from the pastor…okay?" Mimi smiled.  
  
"Yes I will."  
  
" Mimi get your friggin' ass away. Matt get out of here now!" Diana screeched.  
  
Matt and Mimi kissed and then Matt jumped down  
  
" Mimi! Hey you know Michael gonna be here soon!" Mona yelled from the hall. She walked in to the room.  
  
" Hey common. That hot Michael's gonna be here any minute!!" Mona yelled.  
  
" Ok Mona crap lay off…. I'm getting ready." Mimi yelled back.  
  
" Diana…speed it up." Mona said.  
  
Diana walked over and stripped Mimi of her clothes. She then pushed her into the shower  
  
" Damn this is freezing!" Mimi shrieked.  
  
" Deal with it." Mona spoke. She then went on explaining to Mimi what the day was planned like  
  
After escaping from the Capulet's, Matt rode his motorcycle to Tai's mansion. He parked his bike, walked to the door and knocked  
  
"Hello?" Tai's mom answered.  
  
"Hey it's matt." Matt answered.  
  
She immediately opened the door  
  
Good morning ma'am." Matt greeted her.  
  
" Hello Matthew." She addressed him.  
  
Matt walked through the long halls to Tai's room. He opened the door and walked in  
  
" Hey Taichi, my man." Matt smiled.  
  
" Yo Matt….so you made it out of the Capel's pent house?"  
  
" Yeah and I found the most hottest chick ever man." Matt grinned.  
  
" Who, the Capulet's chambermaid?" he joked.  
  
" Better….their cousin, Mimi." Matt grinned again.  
  
" What!!!! NU-UH NO YOU DIDN'T MAN YOU THE CRAZY MAN!! HAHA!!! MAN OH MAN. DAMN. YOU ARE CRAZY!!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"Yep and we did it and we're getting married, too."  
  
" Now that's the shit…you better make me the main man." Tai grinned.  
  
" Great I will so I gotta go to the church. Wanna come?" Matt offered.  
  
" Yeah man I'm gonna come so let's go!"  
  
Tai let his dad know and his dad said ok. They get in Tai's Cobra  
  
" So you wanna spill it?" Tai pressed.  
  
" Yeah so I slept with her until morning and then her friend came in and then I left and then I get to here." Matt explained.  
  
" Yeah great HAHA I can't believe you man that's so ……GREAT!"  
  
THE CHURCH  
  
They drove up to the church and got out. They walked into the door where Pastor Bill sat reading  
  
" Hey father. It's me Matt."  
  
" Oh hey kid so wutchu want? A miracle?" Pastor joked.  
  
" Yeah ……I want you to marry me and Mimi the Capulet."  
  
" Yeah and today too." Tai added.  
  
" WHAT THE HELL-Oh God please forgive my wretched tongue.. You want to get married to the Capulet girl?"  
  
He stopped talking for a minute  
  
" Well you know this could stop THAT KILLING that's happening. So yeah I will. So go and tell Mimi's friend." The pastor smiled.  
  
" Thanks pastor…" Tai yelled."  
  
"Yeah thanks a lot!" Matt smiled.  
  
They ran out of the church to suddenly be confronted by the Capulets  
  
" Hey bub's….so you wanna start something by coming to our penthouse. Huh !?" Cody asked.  
  
"Yeah come on and fight us. Now!" Joe growled.  
  
Pastor Bill stepped out onto the steps  
  
" Hey don't you go and fight on God's holy steps!" he yelled.  
  
"Fine then father. Matt let's step onto the sidewalk." Tai smiled.  
  
" Let's dance." Matt grinned.  
  
" Let's go." Izzy barked.  
  
They pulled out their guns. Matt pulled out his 9mm and Tai his 7mm.  
  
The Capulet's did the same.  
  
Izzy made the first move. He fired at Matt. Matt fell to the ground and fired at Davis's feet.  
  
"Holy Shi-" Davis screamed.  
  
At the time, two Montague's drove by in their car. They were Matt's friends, Ken and Willis. They saw the fight and readily join in.  
  
Matt and Tai were in an alleyway when Ken and Willis ran over, dodging oncoming fire.  
  
" Hey guys, how you doing?" Ken joked.  
  
" The same old regular day…fight Capels.. being shot at you get the picture." Matt shouted above the sound of shooting.  
  
" Me and Willis will sneak up behind them!" Tai planned.  
  
He and Willis went through the back on the alley to the side of the church. They then opened fire upon the Capulets.  
  
" What the FU%#. Crap man their surrounding us!" Joe screamed at Izzy.  
  
" Hey shut up man!!!! Cody! Davis! Shoot at the ones in the alley. Me and Joe will shoot at that pampered &!#ch!!" Izzy exclaimed.  
  
After a time and a bloody mess [some people were shot], Tai's dad, the Capulet leaders, James and Mona, the Montague leaders, Greg and Lisa, And a news crew all drove up to the scene. Pastor Bill walked slowly out of the church doors.  
  
" What the hell is going on!" demanded Tai's dad. Everyone was tired after the fight and immediately stopped. The news crew started filming immediately.  
  
" You will all pay with your lives if you ever fight again!!" Mr. Kamiya exploded. Greg and James walked toward him and he turned to them.  
  
" If you two can't control your member's, you will all be put to jail and your gang's destroyed." Mr. Kamiya extorted.  
  
By then all the Capulet and Montague members who were in the fight rose from the ground. Tai's dad noticed Tai immediately and stomped over to him.  
  
"Why the hell-" Tai's dad shouted.  
  
" dad there are injured people on the street. We've gotta help them." Tai cried.  
  
Everyone look to the street we're three people lay in a puddle of blood.  
  
" Get those people in to the church! NOW!!!" Tai yelled.  
  
Cody, Joe, Davis, Izzy and Willis run to help the people.  
  
Right then, a fight broke out between the gang leaders.  
  
" What the hell do you mean my men stared the fight!!" roared Gregory.  
  
" I don't give a $%#! that you think my men did it!!" James screamed.  
  
" I will put you all in jail now!" Mr. Kamiya exploded.  
  
Everyone stopped except the recovery team.  
  
" Now Capulets go home now! Montague's you too!" he retorted.  
  
The news crew also packed up and planned to leave. Mr. Kamiya walked over to the pastor.  
  
"Hello sir, could you tell what exactly happened today." Mr. K asked.  
  
" Yeah um, well your son and Matthew were here asking me a favor. I said okay and they left smiling. They opened the door and the Capel's were on the doorsteps. They proposed a fight and Matt and Tai couldn't resist and then you know and….." the older pastor went on mumbling.  
  
" Thank you father. You time was well used." Mr. K said grimly.  
  
He left the church and drove off to another city for a business meeting.  
  
  
  
IN MATT'S CAR  
  
" Man oh man I can't believe we just won that! That was the best fight ever!" Willis exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah and we scared the shit out of that blue haired guy….did you see the look on his face when you two came up behind." Ken exclaimed.  
  
They both started to laugh out loud.  
  
" Matt you were the bomb with that fighting!" Tai yelled.  
  
Though Matt wasn't joining in the laughter. He was planning on driving to the Capulets pent house. About a block away from the house, Matt  
  
stopped the car and pulled over to the side. He gave Tai the keys.  
  
" Hey what are you doing man?" Willis asked.  
  
" Got to go kids. Tai drive them both back to the pent house and tell TK where I am. He'll come there at around two okay?"  
  
" Okay man but be safe." Tai said.  
  
" Hey it's me." Matt grinned.  
  
He ran the few yards to the Capulet's front gate as Tai and the other's drove away.  
  
IN MIMI'S ROOM  
  
"I hope he's okay Diana! What if he was hurt and the news guys didn't say that?" Mimi sniveled.  
  
"It's okay girl…. he's supposed to send news of the pastor's agreement to our marriage." Diana supported.  
  
" Yeah I guess…I shouldn't cry over a Montague." Mimi sniveled again.  
  
Right then Matt climbed up the balcony into her room.  
  
" MATT YOU'RE OKAY! Oh I was soooooo worried about you and…"Mimi exclaimed.  
  
" Yeah I'm okay and the wedding is happening today…so come to the church around 3:00pm okay?" Matt grinned.  
  
" So can I come?" Diana asked kindly.  
  
" Sure…you know I didn't get your name? What is it?" Matt questioned.  
  
" Oh my name is Diana…so why do you want to marry Mimi, huh boy?"  
  
" One is because she's the most beautiful girl ever and because this might end the fight with our gangs."  
  
" Yeah and-" Mimi was interrupted by the phone.  
  
" Hello? Oh hi oh well the let her up okay? Great Maxine. Thanks so much. Uh- Hu Bye Bye." She hung up the phone." My friend Sora is coming up. So Matt you'd better leave…I'll be at the church at around three ok?"  
  
" Yeah and I'm coming too." Diana smiled.  
  
" Great." Matt smiled.  
  
He and Mimi kissed passionately again. Matt then ran out to the balcony and jumped down. As scheduled, TK was waiting a block away in Matt's car. Matt got in and TK drove them back to the Montague pent house to talk to Greg and Lisa.  
  
AT THE MONTAGUE PENT HOUSE  
  
" So when are we meeting Mr. G ?" Matt asked TK. He was referring to Greg.  
  
" Well he wanted you and me to come in when we got home. So let's go up." TK said.  
  
They took an elevator up to the third and final floor where Greg and Lisa's office's were located. Matt and TK walked up and opened to door.  
  
" Hey Matthew and Takeru please come in." Gregory smiled. He pulled out a cigar and lit it.  
  
" What do you want Greg?!" Matt asked suspiciously.  
  
" Just your time and your necks!" he exclaimed.  
  
" Hey just cuz you get your ass chewed on by Mr. K doesn't mean you can push me around so lay off man!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Hey hey," Lisa spoke up, " stop arguing over this stupid thing, it wasn't your fault you got in the fight with those dirty bastards over that Gregory got lectured by Mr. K. So let's all settle down now."  
  
Matt and TK looked at each other and quickly smiled. Then Matt looked down at his watch. It was 2:45! He and TK had to go.  
  
" Hey we gotta go TK! Bye you two see you later!" Matt yelled as he and TK ran down the hall to the elevator.  
  
AT THE CHURCH  
  
By the time they got to the church, it was 2:50. Tai's car was there and another was too.  
  
Probably Mimi's, Matt thought.  
  
He and TK ran through the door and up to the alter. There stood Pastor Bill, Mimi, Diana, Tai, Willis, and Ken. Matt smiled when he saw Mimi.  
  
" Well everyone's ready I see." The pastor smiled.  
  
He began the sermon on marriage. After the two exchanged vows, Pastor Bill said, " You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Matt and Mimi then finally kissed.  
  
After the wedding, Matt and Mimi went to a hotel on the beach and spent their honeymoon there. Since they were young, they planned on not having sex till they fixed the fight between the gangs.  
  
  
  
AT THE HOTEL  
  
" So my Matt…how do you like being married?" Mimi smiled.  
  
"Great as long as I get to be with you my love."  
  
" Well honey it's morning and James and Mona will probably be pissed if I'm not home soon."  
  
"Well be safe Mimi and I love you so much." Matt smiled softly.  
  
They kissed again. Then Mimi left.  
  
After 10 minutes, so they wouldn't arouse suspicion, Matt left to, to get money to pay for the hotel. He left smiling.  
  
AT THE BEACH  
  
Hey Tai man we'd better go……the day is hot and the Capels are abroad." TK frowned.  
  
On the street, the sound of evil laughing was heard, as well as the roar of car engines.  
  
" Yeah I guess your right. But let's stay another minute or so man." Tai smiled.  
  
Right then, Izzy, Joe, and Davis walked over to TK and Tai.  
  
" Hey @$$, what are you up to? Huh.." Davis yelled.  
  
" What are you up to huh?" Tai mocked.  
  
" Shut the F$@!! Up or else I'll have to shoot you." Izzy roared.  
  
" Hey what do you do up in that pent house….hump each other?" Tai messed around.  
  
" What do you do….do you go out with Matt?" Izzy mocked Tai.  
  
" What!?" Tai yelled, standing up.  
  
" You heard me, D-O Y-O-U D-O I-T W-I-T-H M-A-T-T?!" Izzy repeated spelling out the words.  
  
" Oh your gonna gat your ass kicked now bud." Tai said. He then saw Matt walking from the parking area.  
  
" There's Matt now!" TK exclaimed.  
  
" Yeah great well then let's include him!" Izzy smiled.  
  
" Okay a duel with one bullet." Tai smiled.  
  
"Agreed." Izzy said.  
  
They unload their guns till only one bullet is in.  
  
Matt runs over and tries to stop it  
  
" Get out of the way!" Davis yells.  
  
Matt pushes him down and walks over to Tai  
  
" Man Sora is coming and you want to live to see her." Matt screamed in Tai's face.  
  
"So what. GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY MONTAGUE!!!" Izzy shrieked.  
  
Matt turned around and punched Izzy in the face.  
  
"Wow Matt……dude be careful next time." Tai said.  
  
Izzy got up and secretly pulled out a knife, planning to stab Matt. Tai saw this though and pushed Matt out of the way. He took the stab to his arm though. Blood spilled onto the pale sand, staining it.  
  
" Man let's get out of here!" Joe squealed.  
  
They all ran away to their car.  
  
Matt and TK grabbed Tai and carried him to the car. They drove quickly to the nearest hospital.  
  
AT THE HOSPITAL  
  
" Lady this is an emergency!!!!" Tai's mom yelled into the nurse's face.  
  
TK called Tai's family once they were at the hospital. Matt called Sora as well. They all were at the hospital. TK was holding Kari as she cried and the same with Matt and Sora.Even though Matt and Sora were't going out, he might as well just comfort her. The doctor walked into the lobby and talked to Mrs. K. She nodded her head and walked over to the group of friends.  
  
"Well we can't go in cuz Tai's getting a treatment….but he's doing better okay?" she said to them all.  
  
"What wrong Matt?" Sora said to Matt. He was staring at the wall, glaring actually.  
  
" That %$#@! Izzy did this to my friend and now it's payback time." he growled lowly.  
  
He ran out of the building and drove away into the streets of Venice Beach.  
  
ON THE STREET'S OF VENICE BEACH  
  
" Hey Izzy, a storm's kicking up." Cody said. He was right, rain soon pounded on the car's roof. Izzy and Cody were driving along listening to Eminem. All of a sudden their car was hit from the back. Izzy looked through the rear view mirror and saw Matt's car. It swerved to Izzy's side and ran him off the road. His car turned over and skidded to a stop. Izzy weakly climbed out through the window. Matt stepped out of his car.  
  
" You almost killed my best friend." He kicked Izzy in the stomach.  
  
" You tried to kill me but you killed him. So now I killed your partner in the car, and now, Izzy Capulet, I'm gonna kill you."  
  
Izzy pulled out his gun but matt hit it out of his hand.  
  
The night sky covered Matt's evil expression but not his evil, hating eyes. Matt picked up Izzy's gun and loaded it. He aimed at the totally  
  
petrified Izzy and shot him 5 times in the chest. Izzy fell to the ground and died by bleeding to death.  
  
Matt walked away, torn inside at what he had just done. Right then, TK ran up to Matt. He saw Izzy lying on the rain drenched concrete and ran over to him.  
  
" DAMN YOU MATT. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL THIS POOR KID! WHY?!!!" TK screamed loudly to nobody. Matt had driven off and left Izzy's body there to rot. By then, Mr. K, a news crew and the Capulet leaders all were at the scene.  
  
" WHAT THE @#&* DID YOU DO TO IZZY!!" James screamed.  
  
" Nothing I-I-I did nothing…. it was Matt that did it all. Shooting Izzy when he had no weapon." TK mumbled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[ Well that's the end of part two…don't worry about Tai cuz he doesn't die…and next he and Sora get together and there's more Mimato and Takari so read on……the third is the best one] 


End file.
